


I Can Hold Any Note (Longer than You)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jim and bones make a bet - waterpark verse, waterpark verse - part 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Bones make a little wager. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hold Any Note (Longer than You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=st_xi_kinkmeme)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=st_xi_kinkmeme)forthis prompt. Basically, Kirk and Bones make a bet to see who can abstain from sex the longest, and do things to mess with each other while it's on. Prompter specified who they wanted to lose, and I hope they enjoy this as it was a lot of fun for me to write. This is also written into my [water park](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21874.html) 'verse. For the sake of simplicity, it happens three months into Kirk and Bones' relationship.

_**Fic: I Can Hold Any Note (Longer Than You) 1/1**_  
Title: I Can Hold Any Note (Longer than You)  
Series: Star Trek XI: The Search for More Money  
Rating: NC-17, for semi-rough sexytimes  
Summary: Kirk and Bones make a little wager. Hilarity ensues.  
Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry, Bad Robot, and Paramount had nothing to do with this. And I think they like it that way.  
Notes: Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=st_xi_kinkmeme)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=st_xi_kinkmeme)forthis prompt. Basically, Kirk and Bones make a bet to see who can abstain from sex the longest, and do things to mess with each other while it's on. Prompter specified who they wanted to lose, and I hope they enjoy this as it was a lot of fun for me to write. This is also written into my [water park](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21874.html) 'verse. For the sake of simplicity, it happens three months into Kirk and Bones' relationship.

For the optimal reading experience, the song that Jim dances to is D'Angelo's "Brown Sugar" Hahahahaha _yes_. And yes, the title is from the song "Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)" from _Annie Get Your Gun_.

This fic also references the TOS episode “Return of the Archons,” which probably has the most hilarious thing ever in Trek happen. I had a youtube link to it, but it kept borking up my entry so sorry, but if you do a search, look for "Red Hour." Just...yeah.

_Day 0_

Leonard McCoy pushed the entry code to the captain's quarters slowly, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

Scotty and Keenser had a bit of an accident as they were doing some routine checks on the phaser banks and both men ended up with burns. McCoy had thusly stayed later than he was supposed to in order to heal them.

Immediately following that, Chekov came in with cuts from fencing practice with Sulu.

For the third time.

Sometimes he thought about refusing everyone treatment, because clearly no one was learning to be careful as long as he rewarded the bad behavior.

The door slid open and he stepped inside. That was strange, it was the first time in three months he had come in and not immediately seen Jim hanging out on the couch reading or puttering around. Tonight the lights were dim and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Jim,” he called towards the bedroom as he pulled his blue tunic over his head.

“Be out in a moment,” came the reply.

Bones nodded before taking a seat on the couch. He bent down and began to undo the fastenings of one of his boots when he heard padded footsteps heading towards him. He glanced up and what he saw made his spirits brighten considerably.

Jim was towel-drying his hair absently, clearly having just taken a shower. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxer-briefs.

“Hi,” Jim said happily. He put the towel around his shoulders as he stood before Bones. “You okay?”

“I am now,” Bones drawled. He sat back and pat his lap three times. Jim raised an eyebrow, although he knew better than to ignore an invitation like that. He dropped the towel onto the floor and closed the distance between him and Bones. Slowly he sat down on the other man's lap.

“You know,” Jim whispered as they kissed hello. “It's common courtesy to say hi back when a person greets you.”

“I'm saying hi,” Bones said in a low voice.

Jim made a small _hm_ sound as Bones kissed him again. He parted his lips and Bones slid his tongue inside his mouth. Jim moved so that he was straddling his lap to make things easier as Bones brought his hands up and slid them to the small of Jim's back, pulling him in closer. Just a few kisses and both of them were already hard.

Jim's hands slid up under the doctor's black undershirt, over the hard planes of his stomach, all the way up to his shoulders. Bones moaned into the kiss and slid his hands down to cup Jim's ass. Trying to bring them as close together as possible, he pulled the blond in even tighter. His hips lifted and Jim threw his head back with a gasp as their erections made full contact.

“You like that, huh,” Bones' voice rumbled in his ear as he did it a second time.

“Duh,” Jim managed to get out. Bones laughed a little as he began to lightly nip at Jim's ear. He licked down his neck and began to suck on the spot slightly to the right of his Adam's apple. His eyelashes fluttering closed, Jim tightened his grip on Bones' shoulders.

Bones moved one his hands to gently cup Jim's cock through his underwear.

“And people - _ah_ \- call me over-sexed,” Jim panted and he began to roll his hips rhythmically into Bones' hand. “You've got - _oh fuck_ \- everyone fooled.”

Bones stopped kissing his neck and pulled back with a somewhat bemused expression, moving his hand away from Jim's erection. Naturally, this caused Jim no small amount of distress.

“Hey, whoa, what's the deal?”

“ _Over-sexed_?”

“What?”

" _And people call me over-sexed_ /, is what you just said,” Bones remarked dryly. “I don't get what you mean by that.”

Oh, that. “Nothing just...well, you just...okay.” Jim sighed. “I've heard what people say about us, is all. You know, because of how I used to be.”

Bones raised his eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“I mean Scotty's flat out said it, that he thinks I'm always shoving you down places. Which I tried to explain we have never done it in the Jeffries tubes and he so doesn't believe me, even though it's true.” He shrugged. “People just don't realize that it's totally you starting us off every night, is all.”

The expression on Bones' face became darkly amused. “If my memory serves, once we started sleeping together you became an equal party to getting things going.”

Jim cocked his head to one side, crossed his arms, took a pointed look down at their laps, and then back up to Bones' face. “Right because me _saying hi_ always involves us going at it on the couch.”

“Maybe not always but probably about ninety-five percent of the time,” Bones argued. “I seem to recall last night opening under the guise of you giving me a massage and then there was talk of a 'happy ending,' Jim.”

“You didn't have to say yes, you know. I didn't point a phaser at your head,” Jim said with a huff.

“I'm just saying, it's not always me.” He shrugged. “Besides, as much as I enjoy this - and believe me I do - I can live without it, Jim. I lived without it for eighteen months before we got together.”

“Eighteen months? Your divorce was like four years ag...” Jim's face became comically shocked and he shoved Bones hard in the shoulder. “You dick! You slept with someone at the academy and you never told me?”

“To be fair, I didn't tell anyone,” Bones retorted.

“Dude, I told you every time about every person I ever did the business with!” He shoved Bones again. “I can't believe you never told me!”

The expression on Bones' face became somewhat sad. “Are you upset?”

“Oh I don't give a shit, that was before we got together,” Jim explained. “I just thought that you would've told me something like that, even when we were just friends.”

Bones sighed. “I'm sorry I didn't, it's just not something I've ever run my mouth off about. No one ever hears about us from me, either.”

“It's fine, really.” Jim shrugged; truly, it was. “Back to the subject, you really think you can go without it?”

“I don't think, I know. I definitely know I'd last longer than you would.”

“That a fact?” Jim was deadly serious.

“That's a fact.”

“Care to make a little wager?”

Bones snorted. “You want to make a bet out of it? Jim, come on.”

“No, I really do.” Jim smirked down at him. “I'm betting you that I can go longer without sex than you can.”

In spite of himself, Bones found he was intrigued by this. Mostly because he knew he would win. “Well, we need to do something to keep you honest. Name the stakes.”

“Pretty straight-forward, whoever initiates sex first loses. Light kissing is acceptable, but any groping or making out is a forfeit.”

Bones nodded. “Sounds good.”

“And no jerking off.”

Both of Bones' eyebrows raised.

Jim shrugged. “That'd defeat the whole point if we could just, you know, take care of things on our own.”

“How are you going to keep tabs on that?”

“Please. Because I don't know your moods as well as my middle name.” Jim was smug. “I will so know if you rub one out.”

“You really think I won't be able to tell the same,” Bones shot back.

The smile on Jim's face was somewhat coy as he said, “I'd expect nothing less.”

Bones smiled back. “And what do I get when I win?”

Ignoring his phrasing, Jim thought for a moment. “Winner gets three extra days of shore leave, with a night to be planned out in full detail by the loser. And I mean _full detail_ ; accommodations, dinner, entertainment, the works.”

“Not bad,” Bones conceded. Extra shore leave actually sounded pretty damn good. “Starting now?”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Jim said and he pulled him into a long, hot kiss. “Not after that hello you just gave me. We can start it tomorrow, I've got plans for you now.” He slowly began to grind against Bones, who slid his hands back down to his ass.

“Plans hm,” the doctor whispered before kissing him again enough to leave him breathless. Jim moved his hands down and began to undo the fastenings of Bones' uniform trousers.

“Plans,” was all he said as he dropped to his knees with a hungry expression.

Well then.

_Day 1_

“So we'll be beaming down in a few minutes, as soon as we get our costumes together,” Jim finished at the mission briefing.

The _Enterprise_ was on Beta III investigating the disappearance of the _USS Archon_ , and things were not going well with the first landing party. The only person to have come back was Sulu and he was behaving kind of like a zombie ever since. He kept mumbling about being of a body or something and his glazed-over expression was starting to creep Jim out. The captain was determined to get to the bottom of things, and so himself, Spock, Bones, and four security officers were heading down to the planet's surface.

The planet appeared to be somewhat stuck in the late nineteenth century, and so everyone had to dress the part.

Jim finished shrugging on his waistcoat, pleasantly surprised by how well it fit; the costume department had done its job admirably. Admittedly, he did have some trouble not laughing as Spock put his weird veil-thing on over his head.

He also wondered why he didn't just wear a hat.

Bones stood across the room and finished dressing himself as well. While Kirk's suit was black, his was a gray color that strangely suited him. The doctor calmly adjusted his shirt sleeves at his wrists and then grabbed his necktie.

Jim swallowed a little.

He'd always had a thing for suits, ever since he was about eighteen or so. There was just something about a handsome man in a well-tailored suit that made his knees a little weak. There was also something fun about taking said suit off of the man, almost like a slow unwrapping of a much anticipated present.

Oh yes, Jim had quite a fondness for suits, and with the urgency of their mission, seeing Bones in one was not what he needed.

Bones fumbled with the tie for a moment before finally giving up. He held it in one hand and walked slowly up to Jim. “I've never been able to do this without a mirror,” he said by way of asking as he handed it to Jim.

Jim swallowed again. “Sure, Bones.” He looped the tie around Bones' neck, smoothing out the fabric before beginning to carefully tie the tie. His movements accidentally pulled Bones in a bit closer and he felt like he was getting a little warm.

They were close enough to kiss and Jim's mouth went completely dry. He forced himself to continue what he was doing, focusing on that instead of looking into Bones' hazel eyes. Except...by staring at his neck he was also staring at his throat, a throat that he knew Bones loved to have sucked on.

Oh crap.

Finally finishing, he admired his handiwork for a moment. Somehow in spite of his distraction, he had tied it perfectly. “All done,” he said, although he couldn't really bring himself to move away.

Bones touched the tie absently. He reached down and gently took one of Jim's hands in his own. “Thanks.”

He felt Bones' thumb run softly over the outside of his index finger and he shivered a little. Bones looked at him for a moment and then leaned in so that his face was next to Jim's ear.

“If it's too hard,” Bones purred, “We don't have to do this.”

Jim closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the costume room and Bones' aftershave. He could feel his face heating up, could practically hear his own blood rushing through his body.

Bones gently fingered one of Jim's lapels with a smile. “All you have to do is admit I was right, and you can't handle it. And I'm _all yours_.”

Jim snapped his eyes open.

“Hold it,” he said shakily as he took a giant step back. “The hell do you think you're doing?”

Bones was the picture of innocence. “Nothing, Jim, I just asked for help with my tie.”

“You...” Jim crossed his arms and glared at Bones. “You're cheating!”

“I'm not.”

“Oh my God, _yes you damn well are_!” The captain was, understandably, indignant. “You're totally baiting me! I call foul!”

“You can't, we never said we couldn't do these things.”

Jim huffed. “It should go without saying. I thought we had, like, a gentleman's agreement. There's...honor involved with this, Bones, you can't just run around being all passive-aggressively sexy at me. That shit's not cool and you should _forfeit_.”

Bones smiled. “I wouldn't, even if I didn't know you were just upset I thought of it first. I didn't break the rules, Jim, it's not my fault you didn't think to cover all your bases.”

Jim was now officially pissed off, between Bones calling him out and him still being somewhat turned on. “Okay, so that's how you want to play? Then we can play.”

Not saying a word, Bones simply raised an eyebrow.

“Oh it's _on_ , McCoy,” Jim said. “You have no idea what forces you're unleashing.” His revenge was going to be terrible, and it was going to be _soon_. With that, he turned on his heel to head to the transporter room, Bones quickly following suit.

Unfortunately, Jim was forced to put his plans for revenge on hold when they walked right into something called the “Red Hour” and all of the natives started acting _completely batshit insane._

_Day 4_

The mess with the people of Beta III had been successfully cleaned up and the crew was taking it easy for a night before hopping back into warp heading towards Risa.

Jim and Bones made their way back to Jim's quarters after a nice quiet dinner in the officer's mess hall. They walked shoulder-to-shoulder and Jim hummed lightly under his breath as he entered the code to his quarters. The door slid open and they stepped inside.

“Lights, forty percent,” Jim called as he made his way back to the bedroom to change. Bones strode over to where Jim kept the bourbon and poured himself a glass. He planned on changing himself, just...not while Jim was in there.

It wasn't that he didn't trust himself to be around Jim in a state of undress. It hadn't been that long since they last slept together, after all, and he went without a lot longer before Jim. He certainly knew he could keep his hands to himself, no matter how alluring Jim looked without his clothes on.

However, Bones also wasn't stupid and he knew Jim was still planning _something_ after his stunt in the costume room. It made him leery of being too alone with him except for when it was time for them to go to sleep.

It actually was somewhat nice, this bet that they made. Not that he didn't love having sex with Jim, he really did. It still was nice to just be with each other in a way they hadn't since they very first got together. They would do all the things couples did such as sit with their arms around each other, but the expectations weren't there and it didn't have to lead to anything.

Bones looked up as Jim happened to be coming back into the room, the bourbon suddenly catching in his throat and making him cough.

Jim was wearing a thin dark blue shirt with a deep v-neck and his favorite pair of well-worn in jeans. His feet were bare and he smiled at Bones winningly. That shirt never failed to make his eyes an even more impossible shade of blue and showed off some of the muscles of his chest. It was probably his favorite item of clothing in Jim's closet.

Okay, so his revenge was an outfit. One that he looked incredibly good in.

Bones could deal with that.

Jim's eyes had a slightly dangerous look to them as he asked, “How about some music?”

Music?

“If you want.”

“Good.” Jim said. “Computer, load media file Kirk-fourteen.”

Music started to play, a piece that was heavy on the organ and bass. Bones struggled to recognize it before he realized that Jim would sometimes put it on while they...shit. It was then that Jim clapped his hands a couple of times with the beat and began to sway his hips.

Bones suddenly got the feeling he had stepped into a trap.

Jim turned so that his back was to Bones, putting both of his hands on the back of his head. He continued to move in time to the music, the thin denim of his pants stretching just so across his ass.

Bones drained his bourbon.

Jim looked over his shoulder at Bones and winked for a moment, before turning all the way back around. One of his hands rested against his lower abdomen and the other stayed in his hair. He rolled his hips forward and Bones actually started to sweat a little across his brow.

Teasingly, Jim lifted his shirt up exposing his stomach. He grabbed the hem with both hands and slowly pulled it up and over his head. Still smiling, he held the shirt in front of himself for a moment before throwing it across the room to Bones.

The shirt smacked Bones right in the chest, but he made no move to catch it. He grabbed the edge of the desk instead, thinking it was the same principle as sitting on his hands. He also swallowed loudly.

Jim's back was to him again, his pelvis thrusting slowly back and forth. His hands were in front of him, so Bones couldn't quite make out what he was doing. He wanted to know really badly.

Or he didn't want to know.

He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to be reacting to things, to be honest.

Suddenly, the jeans started to be slowly pushed down over his underwear, a dark blue pair that matched the shirt perfectly. Bones was definitely sweating now and he wiped his brow while he could still get away with it.

The pants came all the way off and Jim kicked them to the side. He turned around again, looking at Bones from underneath his lashes as he bit his bottom lip a little. It was the look he gave anytime he was trying to get Bones into bed with him and it always, _always_ worked.

Bones swallowed again and gripped the edge of the desk so hard it hurt.

Jim began to dance over to him with a sultry smile on his face. He came close enough that Bones could reach out to him if he wanted, but not close enough to really invade his personal space. He stuck both of his thumbs on the inside of his waistband.

“Just say the word,” he said in a low drawl, “And they'll come right off.”

Bones stared down at Jim's hands. It would be so easy to just give up.

Shaking his head, he forced himself look up into Jim's eyes. “I'll pass,” he said confidently.

“You sure?” Jim's body was still moving to the song. He pulled the waistband a little bit away from his skin, letting Bones have a teasing peak if he wanted.

And oh God he wanted.

“I'm...sure,” he finally managed to get out. Jim pouted for a moment, then shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

Bones stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head again. Jim was still a little too close for his comfort. He cleared his throat. “I need to...uniform,” he mumbled and he gently pushed past Jim to head into the bedroom and change.

Once safely away from him, he stood with his back against the wall and sighed.

He also made a note to ask Jim to do that again once the bet was over.

_Day 9_

Scotty grabbed a bowl of soup and took a look around the mess hall. Preferring to work while eating, it was somewhat unusual for him to actually take his full break. There wasn't much going on down in engineering and besides, he felt like being social.

He spotted Uhura sitting with Sulu and Chekov.

Excellent.

He carried his tray over, and as he got closer he began to catch parts of their conversation.

“...really think that Kirk will win?” Uhura asked Sulu with a raised eyebrow.

“He handles stress better than McCoy,” Sulu said with a shrug. “It just makes more sense to me.”

Scotty smiled at all of them. “This seat open?”

“Hey Scotty,” Sulu said with smile. “Go ahead.” Chekov waved at him with a grin and Uhura smiled as well.

“What are we all talking about,” the engineer asked as he sat down.

Chekov grinned. “Captain and Doctor's bet.”

Oh right. “You know, I had heard about that. They're really abstaining from each other until one of them cracks, eh?”

“Yes, they really are. I've heard that they can't even...you know.” Uhura made a fist and jerked it up and down quickly a few times. “Themselves.”

“Wow, that's rough,” Sulu said with a low whistle. “No wonder Kirk's starting to get a little twitchy.” Chekov nodded his agreement.

Scotty's jaw had dropped. “Did you really just do that?”

“Do what?” Uhura said as she took a sip of her tea.

“That...you just...” Scotty shook his head. “Never mind. So they can't even toss one off? You'd never see me taking that bet, that's just torturing yourself.”

“I wonder how they will know,” Chekov wondered to himself. He took a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich before continuing. “Perhaps counting too much on honesty.”

Sulu tapped one of his index fingers against the side of his face. “I think they're still sleeping together, in the literal sense I mean.”

“But what if that is too hard?” Chekov screwed up his face in thought. “What if Doctor sleeps in his own room?”

Scotty raised an eyebrow. “Oh, then they'll just review the security feed in each other's quarters.”

The ensign's eyes widened and he slowly put down his sandwich. “What?”

“You didn't know?” Scotty leaned forward and dropped his voice down low. “Security's got cameras in everyone's rooms, and even some of the bathrooms. They watch the feed twenty-four-seven for anything that violates the security protocols. It's also why they're so quick to get on top of things like illegal phaser use or fighting.”

Chekov looked at his other friends with a panicked expression. “Hikaru, this is true?”

Uhura had covered her mouth with her right hand, ostensibly from shock. Sulu was suddenly very interested in his food.

Rather abruptly, the ensign shot up from his seat. His friends all looked up at him curiously. “Something I forgot! It is very important!” He then turned and ran flailing out of the mess hall.

Uhura finally let herself laugh hysterically.

Sulu looked at Scotty as he picked up his own sandwich. “You're going to hell,” he chirped.

“I didn't exactly see you tell him that I'm full of it,” Scotty replied.

Sulu shrugged and took a bite of his lunch. “Never said I wasn't going to be there with you.”

“We're such terrible friends,” Uhura agreed. “Have you guys entered the pool yet?”

It hadn't taken long for word to get around about the bet between the captain and the CMO, especially not when there was an aborted seduction attempt involving the doctor really...enjoying the use of his utensils. The entirety of that day's alpha shift, including the senior staff, witnessed Kirk storming frustratedly out of the mess hall. Bones had only explained exactly what was going on to Spock, but it didn't take long for the whole crew to find out.

About five minutes after that was when Riley began the betting pool as to who would crack and on what day.

“Yeah, I put my credits on Day 19 with McCoy losing,” Sulu said before taking another bite.

Scotty rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Haven't yet, but I'm thinking Day 16 and Kirk.”

“Day 14, Kirk,” Uhura added with a nod. “It keeps getting bigger, it's past two thousand credits already and people just keep adding to it. Winner takes it all.”

“Spock make a bet?” Uhura looked at Scotty as if he had lost his mind. “Right, forget I asked.”

Chekov came storming back up to their table with a furious look on his face. “You are a dirty horrible man,” he snapped at Scotty. “Cameras like that would violate Starfleet Honor Code.”

To his credit, Scotty looked like he did feel guilty. Slightly. “Oh take a joke, Chekov.”

Chekov pulled out his chair and sat back down, picking at the crust of his sandwich for a moment. He suddenly brightened. “While I was running, finally got to put money in the pool. Day 20, McCoy.” Sulu held his fist out and Chekov bumped it with his own.

“You guys are giving them way too much credit,” Uhura shook her head.

“I don't know, they're both stubborn as mules,” Scotty said. “I'd imagine they'd hold out that long just out of spite.”

It was scary just how right Scotty was.

_Day 12_

Jim bounced his leg up and down repeatedly, causing the table to shake a bit as his mind wandered back an hour prior.

“Captain.”

Jim bit his lip a little. He had paid a visit to Bones in med bay, which was a huge mistake. He had never known that one could fondle a hypospray but, oh, it had happened. He really missed those fingers, those hands being all over him. He missed the calluses, the smoothness, the strength within them.

Completely unaware he was doing it, his leg continued to bounce.

“Captain.”

The bouncing became a bit harder and faster. He couldn't give in; he was so close, he just _knew_ it. Maybe once the bet was over he could talk Bones into indulging in a little role-playing.

 _Oh doctor_ , he'd say, _I have a pain and only you can cure me with a hard, deep injection_.

Oh God, that was so hot.

“ _Jim_.”

“Huh?” Jim stopped his fantasy as he looked across the table at Spock. “What?”

“The movement of your leg is disturbing the stability of my table,” the Vulcan replied with a raised eyebrow. “Your concentration also appears to be sorely lacking.”

Jim blushed. “Sorry Spock, I just...I've got a lot on my mind.” He sat sideways in his chair so as to not jostle the table anymore. Placing his chin in his hand, he looked at the chess board in front of him. He moved his knight to E-seven.

Spock promptly took the knight with one of his bishops.

Oops.

Jim sighed loudly.

“You are not concentrating on the game,” Spock said. “Is there something else you wish to discuss?”

Jim looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Why not? “I know we're not supposed to talk about our relationships or anything, but...do you have any advice on how to deal with this?”

Spock gave him a curious glance. “To what are you referring?”

“This,” he said as he gestured at himself. “The withdrawl.”

“Withdrawl?” Spock now looked somewhat perplexed. “I do not follow.”

“Yeah the...you know.” The captain considered his words carefully. He honestly wasn't trying to pry and Spock considered his relationship with Uhura to be somewhat out of bounds. “When Uhura...withholds.”

“Withholds.”

“Yeah when she...you know. When she doesn't...” He made a sweeping motion with his hands. “You know.”

“You are asking if I have a coping strategy for when Lieutenant Uhura does not wish to engage in sexual activity.” Now Spock just looked straight -up bewildered. At least he wasn't offended, although Jim figured he'd probably be on the floor being beaten if that had been the case.

“Yes, that!” Jim leaned in forward. “I mean, what is it? Some kind of meditation, or...”

“Nothing,” Spock answered simply.

“...Or playing your...come again?” It was Jim's turn for bewilderment.

“Nothing. I have no such method.”

The captain's jaw dropped. “Wait, you mean you just ride it out? Because Spock, this has got to be the worst...” Spock calmly raised one hand and Jim immediately stalled his tirade.

“Perhaps I should have clarified. I have no such method as it has never been a necessity.”

“What?” Jim's voice was completely flat.

“Lieutenant Uhura and I have not gone a period of longer than thirty-six hours without engaging in...copulation.” Somehow, Jim got the feeling that Spock was being smug. “I cannot advise you when I have never been in your situation.” He looked down at the chessboard and moved a pawn. “Check.”

Jim looked down at the board and made a face.

Well, wasn't that just insult to injury?

_Day 17_

Christine Chapel didn't care if it was grounds for a court-martial, she was about ten seconds away from choking the shit out of her Chief Medical Officer.

“Why does he keep doing that,” she hissed to Geoff M'Benga. “It's driving me up a damn wall.”

Geoff looked across the room to Leonard, who was grinding his teeth loudly as he checked on Ricky's vitals from a bout of Bajoran measles.

He sighed. “Bet's still on,” he offered as his only explanation.

Chris blinked. “Wait, really?” She started to laugh as she looked across the medical wing to her boss. “You've got to be kidding.”

“Yeah, Kirk came by here to see if Leonard wanted to go with him to the water park,” Geoff said. “In nothing but a speedo and a smile.”

“Ouch,” was Christine's only reply. “I'm amazed it's gone on this long.”

Leonard continued to grind his teeth incessantly, completely oblivious to his two coworkers' conversation about him. Jim's body was perfect, it was practically _built_ for sin. The worst thing was the asshole knew it, and that was why he had done that damn stunt with the speedo.

He had somehow managed to stick to his resolve and push him out the door, barking something about needing to concentrate on tissue samples. It took every single ounce of his resolve, but he did it. So now here he was, in an even more irritable mood than usual.

Bones clenched his jaw and ground his teeth.

Geoff shrugged. “You work with Leonard every day and you've dealt with the captain. Their whole relationship is like the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. Why would this be any different?”

Christine had to admit, no one else had put the terms of their romance quite so succinctly.

“I have to say, it's impressive.” She was thoughtful for a moment. “Well, and disappointing. I had day thirteen in the pool.” Christine looked at her boss once more. “Now I feel somewhat badly for him, this is obviously taking its toll.”

Leonard did it again and the grinding was particularly loud that time.

Christine grimaced. “Or not.”

_Day 20_

Somehow in spite of everything they would do to each other in the name of winning, there was an unspoken agreement that their bedtime was a safe space. They would simply change into their sleep clothes, get in bed, and go to sleep.

Which is why Bones still slept in Jim's quarters every night.

Jim pulled a beat up Starfleet Academy t-shirt on over a pair of shorts as Bones pulled on his dark blue pajama pants. He went over to his side of the bed and untucked the sheets, pulling them down so he could climb in, Bones quickly following suit.

“Computer, lights,” the captain called. The room went dark and the two men tried to drift off to sleep, Jim wrapping his arms around Bones from behind like he always did.

For some reason that night, Jim felt like he couldn't quite get comfortable. He shifted his arm and brought his hand slightly higher up on his body. He finally rested it on Bones' stomach. There. That was better.

Bones moved his head for a moment and then scooted a little back into Jim. His ass brushed against Jim's crotch a few times before he settled.

Jim's eyes snapped open. After a moment, he relaxed. That most likely wasn't on purpose, Bones did that all the time to get comfortable. It didn't normally affect him so much, but it had been quite a while for both of them. He was bound to get a little jumpy about normal things.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, his hand drifting a little further down Bones' body.

It was the doctor's turn to open his eyes. Jim's hand was extremely warm against his skin and it seemed like that was all he could feel. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. His body shimmied a little back and forth and he heard Jim gasp behind him before he pulled away. Bones himself quickly sat up straight.

“Computer, lights,” they called in unison. The lights came up and the two men stared at each other for a long while. This could have all been over, if one of them just called it off or bent. But they had come this far, they had participated in the bet so long it felt like it would have been a waste just to cancel it.

There was another solution, even though neither of them liked it.

“This isn't...we can't...” Jim stammered.

“I...I guess not,” Bones answered. “At least, we can't until this is over.” He sighed. “I'll just grab a shirt and go back to my quarters.” He got up from the bed and went over to his half of the dresser, pulling out the first thing he found. He slipped the t-shirt on over his head quickly.

Jim nodded somewhat sadly. “Well, um. I mean...I guess good night?”

Bones smiled gently. He came back over to the bed and kissed him once. “Night, Jim.”

As soon as he stepped out of the room, the smile fell off his face.

Winning suddenly didn't seem like such a great thing after all.

_Day 23_

It was lunchtime for alpha shift and as usual, Bones and Kirk met up in the officer's mess to share their midday meal. Curiously, Jim had a box under his arm and he placed it on the table in front of him as they sat down.

“What's all this?” Bones pointed to the box, which he now noticed was gold with a big red bow.

“A gift from that Betazed ambassador,” Jim said with a shrug. “I don't even know what's inside.” He gently pulled off the bow and took the lid off. “Holy shit.”

Inside the box were a half dozen enormous chocolate-covered strawberries.

“Holy shit is right,” Bones looked at them with surprise on his features. “Where did she even get them?”

“How should I know,” Jim answered. “I mean, really all I care about is the fact that I haven't had one of these in...ever, actually. But what's not to love?”

Bones nodded. “That's quite a thank you.”

“Well, we did show her a lot of hospitality.” The captain shrugged. “God they look so good.” He pulled the biggest one out of the box and took a long, slow bite. His eyes rolled up into his head. “Oh my God, this is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten.” He chewed slowly, licking the chocolate off of his lips. Taking another bite, the chocolate began to melt down his fingers a bit and he sighed a little as the flavors hit his tongue.

Bones stared at him.

“Want some?” Jim held the strawberry out to him across the table.

“N...no thanks,” he finally managed to get out. What he actually meant was _oh my fucking God_.

Jim shrugged. “More for me.” He wrapped his lips back around the strawberry, taking yet another bite. After he swallowed, he started licking the chocolate off of first his index, then his middle finger. He paused to also lick some of the chocolate off of his lips. He took another larger bite.

Bones swallowed twice and he found his mouth was watering.

Having finished one, Jim grabbed another strawberry out of the box. This one was even bigger than the last and he had to open his mouth incredibly wide to try and get it in. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he sucked on it for a while before finally taking the bite.

“That's it!” Bones abruptly stood from the table and he grabbed Jim's arm roughly. “You're coming with me!”

Jim stared up at him owlishly as he was jerked from his chair. “Wait, what? Where are we going?” He barely managed to grab the box of strawberries as he was almost literally dragged out of the mess hall and down the corridor into a turbo lift. Bones forcibly pushed a button and closed the door without so much as a look to him.

The lift stopped and Jim realized they were in the hallway by his quarters. Bones continued to drag him to his door, hastily entered the entry code, pulled Jim into the room and all the way in the back to his bed. He then literally shoved the captain down onto his stomach, the box landing next to him.

Jim pushed himself up into a kneeling position. “Bones?”

“Shut up,” the doctor snapped. He reached down and around to the fastenings on Jim's pants. He roughly unsnapped and unzipped them in record time, practically ripping them down off of him. “Just shut the _hell_ up.”

“You could at least take the boots off,” the captain responded dryly.

All Bones did was grunt in response as he hastily undid his own slacks, stepping out of them. He kneeled behind Jim on the bed and fisted his hand into blond hair. He pulled and Jim's head tilted backwards.

Bones licked a long stripe up his throat and he groaned. The doctor immediately went to the spot by his Adam's apple that drove him nuts and he groaned a second time. Bones' other hand moved down and he stroked Jim's rapidly hardening erection through his briefs. He ground his own hips into Jim's ass in time with the motions of his hand, causing Jim to bite his lip.

Bones stopped what he was doing and moved back from Jim. “Against the wall. Put your hands up.” Jim did as he was told, placing his hands up against the wall as Bones opened the drawer in the bedside table to grab the lubricant they kept there.

Jim spread his legs a bit as Bones pulled down his underwear. The doctor coated his fingers with the lube and somewhat shakily slid a finger into Jim. He slid it in and out of him, and Jim hissed at the sensation. Bones added a second finger and soon the captain was rocking his hips back against him.

After withdrawing his fingers, Bones rapidly shucked off his own underwear. He grabbed the lubricant a second time and slicked up his cock, having to choke back a loud groan; just the feel of his hand was almost enough to get him off. Bones looked at the picture in front of him for a moment. Jim's arms were shaking a little, but he hadn't budged from position even a little.

Good.

He crawled up behind Jim, grabbing his hips roughly and pulling the gold and black shirts up to expose the skin of Jim's back. Bones smirked a little at the broken sigh that escaped from Jim's lips.

“You win,” he whispered huskily into Jim's ear as Bones finally, _finally_ thrust into him. “You fucking win.”

Jim made these hitching sobs as Bones slammed into him over and over. It was incredibly rough, and there was barely a rhythm, but God it had been so long and he felt so _good_ inside him. Bones' fingers were digging into him hard enough to leave bruises and he shakily reached down and began to fist his own cock frantically.

Naturally it wasn't going to last very long and Bones soon was driving into him even harder with deep guttural groans coming from his throat. Jim sped the motions of his hand to try and keep up and with a loud shout he came all over the wall in front of him.

This was all Bones needed to push him over the edge and he pulled out just in time to come all over Jim's back and part of his shirt. His legs shaking, he moved his hand up to gently slide Jim's off the wall. Jim started to sag a little, his breathing heavy and quick. Bones moved so that they were side by side.

Finally, he gently reached out and took Jim's face in his hands. He kissed him softly and Jim kind of melted into it. It was simple for them to fall backwards and lay on the bed, Jim landing somewhat on top of him as they continued to kiss.

After a few minutes of that, Jim moved so that he was resting his head on Bones' chest.

“I take it you feel better now?”

A snort was Bones' only reply. Something dawned on him then and his expression became worried. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Jim smiled. “Oh no, you were just right,” he said as he moved to kiss him again. “Just right.”

Bones broke the kiss this time and he looked at him quizzically. “You enjoyed that, huh?”

“I'm not saying I want it all the time or anything,” Jim said with a shrug. “But, you know, maybe every once in a while. The hair pull was pretty hot.”

“I'll try to remember that,” the doctor said smugly. Jim moved again and they lay together for a while, each listening to the other breathe.

“So, strawberries.”

“Not strawberries, what you were _doing_ to the strawberries.” Amazingly, Bones felt himself start to get turned on again at the memory. “You have no idea what you looked like, wrapping your pretty mouth around...”

Wait a God damn minute.

Jim looked at him with an expression that was far too innocent.

“You son of a bitch.”

Jim smiled.

“You no-good, dirty cheating son of a bitch.”

Jim's smile turned slightly evil.

“I can't believe I fell for that.”

“I can,” Jim said with a shrug. “I mean, there was that thing that time with me eating that sandwich. And whenever you start talking dirty to me, there's kind of a _lot_ of fixation on my mouth. The only problem I have with the whole thing is that it took me until four days ago to figure it out.” At this point, Jim was practically preening. “Anyways, it wasn't against the rules. You only have yourself to blame.”

Bones rolled his eyes, even though Jim was right. He had taken the bait and he really should have known better. Although... “I'm surprised you sat on it, if you figured it out days ago.”

Jim _hm_ ed for a moment. “Oh that. Well, I had you cracking today in the pool.”

“You bet about us in the ship pool?” This made Bones sit up and Jim pouted as he had to lean on his elbows in order to not fall over.

Jim looked at him seriously. “Whatever, we got to have sex _and_ we get all of the money. There is no downside here, Bones.”

Bones opened his mouth and then closed it.

He really hated it when Jim was right.

Sighing, he laid back down. Jim's expression became happy again and he once more pillowed his head on Bones' chest. Bones grabbed and held the hand Jim had placed there, stroking the man's arm lightly with his other. Jim sighed contentedly.

“You going to start sleeping here again,” the captain finally asked in a soft voice.

“I don't see why not,” Bones said.

Jim _hm_ ed a second time. “So um...you know, all of your stuff was here while you exiled yourself. Your laundry was even still sent here.”

Bones grimaced at the memory. That was something he hadn't considered when he fled those few nights ago and it made getting ready for his shifts incredibly difficult. Fortunately, he had been on beta shift the past few days and was able to get his clothes without Jim being around. “Yeah, I didn't think that through.”

“I had a hard time sleeping, without you I mean,” Jim said.

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, I did too.”

Jim was oddly silent for a moment. Finally, he said “You want to just...be here full time from now on?”

A slow smile spread across Bones' face. “You mean like move in?”

The blond shrugged, but Bones could tell by the way he had gripped his hand more tightly that he was nervous. He grabbed Jim's chin and forced him to look up at him once more.

“I'd like that,” he said decisively and Jim relaxed with grin. They kissed once more, and Jim sighed as it ended. “I'll bring the rest of my stuff on my next day off.”

“Sounds good,” Jim said before giving him another quick kiss. “Although, and I hate to do this, but I need to get back to the bridge. And I'm pretty sure you need to get back down to medical.” Jim arched his back and he suddenly made a face. “Except for where I need to clean myself up and change first.” Bones simply smirked in response. “Asshole.”

“You should probably get the wall too,” Bones replied helpfully.

Jim made another face. “Oh no, you are going to help me, I don't care if you're late. I have to shower so you can get the wall.” He poked him hard in the chest. “It's only fair.”

Bones could only smile. “Sure, Jim. Whatever you want.”

An eyebrow was raised as a wicked grin spread across the blond's face. “I'm going to remember you said that later on when we can make up for lost time more...properly.” With that, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Bones watched him go, his own smile turning smug.

God, he sure hoped so.


End file.
